1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display, and in particular to a backlight module and a liquid crystal display device.
2. The Related Arts
The liquid crystal display device comprises a display module. In order to display an image, backlight is needed to provide a light source. The main existing backlight source is selected from cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) and light emitting diode (LED). Currently, LED has become a new light source due to the advantages of small size, energy saving and easy to achieve the thin-shaped design of the backlight module. Hence, LED has gradually become the mainstream of the backlight source.
One of the existing liquid crystal display technology development is that the liquid crystal display device with narrow frame structure can provide a larger viewing angle within a limited space. How to narrow down the size of the outer frame of the liquid crystal display device or even without frame while the liquid crystal display panel and the backlight module are fixed reliably is the major problem which needs to be solved in the narrow frame technique.